


A Match Mer-Made In Heaven

by RandomRedneck



Category: Moana (2016), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Interspecies Romance, Ocean, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: There's something fishy in the water around Motonui.





	A Match Mer-Made In Heaven

Late night on the island of Motonui. Most of its residents were asleep like they should be. Except for one young lady, sneaking down to the waters edge.

 

“Psst. Is she there?”

 

The water rose up, nodding in her direction. The girl, Moana, squeed and jumped up and down. She quickly composed herself, giving herself a once over in the reflection she cast on the water.

 

“Okay, don’t be weird…then again, this whole thing is a little weird.”

 

She took a deep breath and walked forward, the ocean parting around her as she strolled across the seafloor.

 

“Ariel?”

 

The water lit up around her, the oddest thing swimming out of the shadows.

 

“Hello again, Moana.”

 

That odd thing, was a mermaid.

 

“You look quite lovely tonight.”

 

She gulped, quickly forgetting whatever prepared flirting line she had.

 

“…Uh…back at ya?”

 

Her half-fish acquaintance chuckled. 

 

“It’s okay to be nervous. I admit, I am too.”

 

This odd situation required a brief jump to…

 

**SEVERAL WEEKS AGO**

“I’m telling you, I know what I saw. And I’ve seen some odd things. You should know, you were there.”

 

HeiHei clucked obliviously, pecking at the mast of the boat.

 

“Call me crazy, will you? Wait til I meet whatever it is…”

 

For the past few days, Moana had been telling tales of a mysterious creature she had spied while leisurely riding the waves. A half-fish, half human thing. Despite literally knowing a shape-shifting demigod, the islanders were a little skeptical.

 

“I know it’s lounging on that rock again. It’s where it always is before it vanishes…”

 

Indeed, off in the distance, a green and red shape was visible.

 

“It doesn’t see me. Stay here, HeiHei.”

 

She stuffed her brainless companion in the supply hatch, quietly slipping into the water. And with a little supernatural boost, she was at the rocky outcropping in no time. She leaped out of the sea, landing a few feet behind…

 

“I was wondering when you’d arrive.”

 

Someone who apparently knew she was coming.

 

“It’s kind of hard to sneak up on a mermaid. Valiant effort, though.”

 

This was a little awkward.

 

“Well…uh…if you’re evil or something I’ll…do stuff…yeah!”

 

The mermaid finally turned around. And Moana damn near fell back into the water when the total knockout looked her way.

 

“I’m Ariel.”

 

Fish from the waist down or not, she was a looker. Moana took a few seconds to gather her bearings.

 

“…You’re really pretty…neat! Pretty neat…looking…what’s a mermaid, exactly?”

 

Ariel dove back into the water, surfacing on the other side of the rock.

 

“Exactly what it looks like. I didn’t get your name.”

 

She sat down.

 

“I’m Moana of Motonui.”

 

These little meetings would become a common occurrence over the next few weeks. Ariel would tell of her love of the mysterious human world. Moana would tell of her love of the see and it’s many wonders. And as both soon noticed, there was a little something there. 

 

“You’re gonna look great…well, greater than normal.”

 

Ariel bobbed in the water, Moana braiding her hair with a bevy of flowers and whatnot she had brought.

 

“Aw, flatterer. Moana, what’s a ‘date’ exactly?”

 

The implication flew past Moana as she finished her task.

 

“Oh, it varies. But it’s when two people who like each other…like, in a romantic way, hang out…in a romantic way.”

 

Ariel smiled and spun around.

 

“Oh, wonderful. When can we go on one?”

 

Moana’s brain finally caught up. And that’s how we wound up in…

 

**PRESENT TIME**

“Shall we, Moana of Motonui?”

 

Ariel extended her hand out of the water. Moana gulped and took it, walking into the ocean, a bubble of air forming around her head.

 

“Let’s do this.”

 

Moana wasn’t sure how far they wondered from Motonui that night. And frankly, she didn’t care. The night under the sea with Ariel was magic. From schools of fish even she hadn’t seen before, to other passing mermaids, and even an undersea city. It was fantastic. But, there’s only so much time in one night.

 

“Ariel, that was amazing!”

 

Moana slogged out of the water, sitting down tired but happy on the shore, Ariel laying in the shallows.

 

“Well, I’m glad you liked it. I really hope we can do it again some time. Take care, Moana of Motonui.”

 

As Ariel prepared to depart, Moana took a deep breath.

 

“Ocean, a little assistance please.”

 

Too tired to run after her, Moana’s living water wingman scooped Ariel up, gently carrying her over to Moana.

 

“A reward for a great night.”

 

She planted one hell of a kiss on her mermaid friend.

 

“Until next time.”

 

Ariel nodded, vanishing into the sea as Moana collapsed back onto the sand.

 

“I think I’m in love with a mermaid…”

**Author's Note:**

> It's another member of the "Forgot to transfer from Tumblr" club. You'd think I'd have fixed that by now...


End file.
